1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator winding method and a stator winding structure, and more specifically, to a novel improvement in the vibration resistance and impact resistance of windings and the prevention of the break thereof caused by a temperature change, the improvement being achieved by forming slack portions to the windings when they are wound around the teeth of a stator and connected to terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the structure shown in FIG. 1 is conventionally employed as this type of the stator winding method and the stator winding structure. That is, what is denoted by numeral 1 in FIG. 1 is a stator which is formed to a ring-shape as a whole and has a plurality of teeth 2 projecting inward and stator insulation covers 3 formed to a ring-shape are disposed to the stator 1 so as to cover the respective teeth 2. Windings 4 are wound around the respective teeth 2 through the outer peripheries of the stator insulation covers 3 by a specific winding method using a not shown winding machine and the ends 4a of the windings 4 are caused to automatically become entangled with and directly connected to the respective terminals 6 of the terminal plate 5 of the stator insulation covers 3.
Since the prior art stator winding method and stator winding structure are arranged as described above, they have the following problems.
Since the ends of the windings which are wound around the respective teeth are directly wound around the terminals, these ends are stretched between the teeth and the terminals under a tension without any slack. Thus, the ends have low reliability of impact resistance and vibration resistance and prevention of break thereof in use. Thus, the improvement of the reliability has been desired.
An object of the present invention made to solve the above problems is to provide a stator winding method and a stator winding structure capable of improving the vibration resistance and impact resistance of windings and preventing the break thereof caused by a temperature change by forming slack portions to the windings when the windings wound around the teeth of a stator are connected to terminals.